


In Search of Assurance

by Brotherpengu



Category: League of Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brotherpengu/pseuds/Brotherpengu
Summary: A determined Garen begins to climb Mount Targon, in search of something...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	In Search of Assurance

The cold swept these armored soldiers, their hands beginning to feel numb as they have been climbing for hours. The man leading the pack was gung ho on moving forward while the rest began to have doubts. At last one of the men farther back made his way to the front of placed his gloved hand on the armored leader’s shoulder. 

“Commander, we have to take a break. Most of us can’t feel our hands. The cold is starting to get to us.” He pleaded to the commander.

The broad shouldered man turned his head and looked over his shivering men. His eyes began to search for somewhere they can lay their weary bodies for a moment. “Farther ahead, there seems to be a cave of some sorts. We can go in and make camp for now.” He called out to his squadron. With a goal now, the men trudged their way through the harsh snow and climate of Mount Targon. 

At last a place they can get some warmth. The cave was empty, but there were signs of past fires and campsites. Once they made it into the deepest reaches of the cave, they got a fire started as others prepared tenting. Many of the soldiers began to take their cloaks off, as they warmed up near the fires. The small squadron of eight rested their bodies as their commander stared out of the cave into the white of winter. 

“Many of the locals say people try to climb this frozen hell every day.” A man stood next to the commander. “They say that for some, it was their fate. Others wish to just make a name for themselves.” He continued to inform the commander.

“I never thought it could get this chaotic. Just yesterday the mountains were green and beautiful. They were capped with white, I knew it would get cold but…” The commander stopped and sighed to himself.

“I wonder where he could be.” His eyes seemed sorrowful, almost as if he was remembering the bygone days.

“Sir, if you do not mind me asking: What are we doing here?” The soldier wondered.

Sitting down on a large rock, the commander turned himself and stared at the fires. Watching as the sparks danced into the blackness of the cave, seeing his men getting their vigor back.

“I lost a friend long ago. He was a great soldier and captain, but he always had the eye for beauty. He could not help himself sometimes. He would get so entranced that one day, his squad suffered for his neglect. He was stripped of his title and banished.” 

The soldier joined his commander and sat by his side. “You think your friend is here, Commander Garen?”

Garen would nod his head slowly as he stared into the flames. “Taric was his name, and yes. I believe he is here because I sent him here, to save him.”

The soldier’s eyes widened as he looked at Garen, “With all due respect sir, why? This place is a nightmare, and these locals at the bottom just keep saying nonsense! With all this talk about ‘The protector will keep watch over our travels’!” 

Garen shifted in his seat and began once more, “Captain, do you often look back at your choices and think this was the only possible outcome? Taric was going to die on the block. I had faith he could complete the Crown of Stone.” The Crown of Stone was an ancient Demacian tradition, in which a person must climb Mount Targon to atone.

The captain looked over his men and sighed, “I agree, sometimes you need to make choices to save men, or even civilians. But people often just live in exile, content with their new lease on life. If Sir Taric did complete it, do you believe he wouldn’t have just joined us back home?”

Garen’s pale blue eyes stared out into the fires with a look of assurance, “I believe he is still alive, I want to believe he is still around. Even if we can get to the top and ask someone, I want that assurance that he met his fate. Good or bad.”

The captain sighed as he looked over to the fires along with his commander. “Another question, who is this protector those locals and that guide always seem to talk about?”

Yesterday they began their climb, and had a guide lead them upwards in the right direction. At the foot of the mountain many people prayed and hoped the soldiers completed their task, asking the Protector to watch over them.

“People have gods. The Aspects are what Targonians and many other places look for when they wish to be blessed.” Garen stood up after finishing his talk, “Get some rest captain, we continue at daybreak. Maybe we will be blessed with a safe day of travel and weather.” 

The soldiers rested for the evening, few keeping watch in case someone were to get the jump at sleeping soldiers. Or even if a wild animal ran in looking for a safe haven from the cold. 

At least the day became anew. Once the tents were packed up, they headed into the snow covered landscape. The sun was out, and shining brightly, most of the snow was already gone only leaving a thin sheet over the fields and rock. A few hours passed, when Garen came to a stop. The squadron readied their weapons as the commander began to draw his blade. 

No one made a sound, but everyone could hear a faint noise. It began to get louder, and louder, almost thunderous as it grew closer. Before their very eyes, a scaled monster flew at them. Letting out cries of battle and thunderous beats of its wings. 

“Dra-dragon!” A soldier cried out as they branced themselves for it’s landing. Panic in all their voices and movement as the beast landed, making all the earth around them quake. It let out a roar, its screech tearing into their ears under their helmets. Many men began to charge at it before Garen called out, “NO! Get back! It is going to fire!”  
But before anyone could stop, the dragon readied it’s breath aimed for the soldiers. They all ran trying to find large enough rocks and boulders to cover them from the flames. It was too late, the fires were upon them and nothing to shelter them from it. With no options left, Garen charged into the flames screaming out, “Protector, Guide me!”

All the soldiers could see was their commander being engulfed in flames. A voice called out before them all, “I will.” The voice called out, it was deep and smooth. It brought warmth to one who could hear it. Gems surrounded the soldiers and Garen, keeping them safe as Garen made contact and drove his sword into the beast. 

The dragon cried out as the soldiers watched in awe and then followed their leader. But before they could continue with their attack, a man appeared before them all. He extended his hand out to halt the onslaught. 

“The beast will not harm you any longer.” The man spoke. He placed his hand on the dragon’s wound and pulled away Garen’s sword. Once the sword was gone, the wound closed and disappeared, “Go, find animals to pray upon, not climbers.” 

The dragon roared out, clapping it’s wings against the winds, beginning to take off back into the skies. Garen’s eyes then met with the stranger’s eyes when his face began to make a smile. 

“I see you are fine, old friend.” Garen extended his hand out.

The man chuckled as he took his old friend’s hand, then pulled him into an embrace, “To what do I owe the great Commander for a visit?”

“Taric, I came to find you. I…” Garen was stopped by Taric’s voice.

“Well, maybe we can talk while I lead you back down. Commander.” Taric chuckled as he began to guide them downward.

“I know why you are here. I… can see a great deal of things now. And I was waiting for you.” Taric spoke.

Garen’s eyes widened at the mention of his knowledge then began to wonder, “But what happened? Why did you stay here for so long without sending word?”

“As you know, commander, we Aspects have the world to look after. When the time came, I was here once more, waiting for my next calling.” The Protector looked at his friend.

“You are the Protector now? May I still call you Taric?” He asked genuinely.   
“As long as I drop commander and call you Garen.” Taric answered as the two friends began to chuckle. 

“Will you join me? Back in Demacia, friend?”Garen asked.  
“We’ll see what our fates say.” Taric smiled.


End file.
